lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
List of animals
This list is for all non-unique Animals of Arda. Birds Birds were commonplace creatures of the world of Arda gifted with the ability to fly. They are of the Kelvar and were created during the Spring of Arda. Most all birds are non-sapient but some were endowed with sapience and were inhabited with spirits. Birds of Middle-earth *The great or giant Eagles who nested on Thangorodrim and later on the Crissaegrim during the First Age in the Beleriand. They are messengers of Manwë and were probably regarded as the highest of all birds. *Thrushes and Raven who nested near the Lonely Mountain. *Crebain - Servants of darkness that came from Dunland. Birds of Númenor *Kirinki - small birds with very high voices Named birds with sapience Eagles *Thorondor *Gwaihir *Meneldor *Landroval Ravens *Carc *Roäc Deer Deer were four-legged beasts that inhabited Middle-earth. They are mentioned in The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. Deer were hunted for food by the peoples of Middle-earth save for the Beorning who did not eat meat.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Deer came in different coats, including red''The Hobbit, Chapter VII: "Queer Lodgings" and white.The Hobbit, Chapter VIII: "Flies and Spiders" Deer were loved by the Vala Nessa, which follow her everywhere.The Silmarillion, Valaquenta, "Of the Valar" While traversing Mirkwood, Thorin and Company came upon a leaping deer. They saw another deer in the forest, white as snow. The dwarves began shooting at it until they spent their last arrows. The deer vanished afterwards. Rabbits '''Rabbits' were small, fat animals living everywhere in Middle-earth, called Conies by the Hobbits. Rabbits were hunted for food by the peoples of Middle-earth usually it seemed will traveling and not as butchers cuts, save for the Beornings who did not eat meat.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Alternate Names Bunnies, Conies, Hares, "Stew" Portrayal in adaptations Films In Peter Jackson's movie The Two Towers, a brace of rabbits were caught by Gollum just before a force of Haradrim walked through the land with an Oliphaunt, but then are then cooked by Sam in a stew, which angered Gollum. In the The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Radagast's sled is pulled by a strange, large breed of rabbits from Rhosgobel, called by him the "Rhosgobel Rabbits", which were fast enough to outrun Wolves from Gundabad and also Wargs. Cats Cats were small, four-legged animals that lived in Arda. They were often used as companions and pets by the Hobbits and Bree-folk.The Hobbit, Chapter V: "Riddles in the Dark"The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter IX: "At the Sign of the Prancing Pony" As they were keensighted''The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter IV: "A Journey in the Dark" and agile,The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Four, Chapter VIII: "The Stairs of Cirith Ungol" some cats were used for huntingThe Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Four, Chapter VII: "Journey to the Cross-roads" and spying.Unfinished Tales, Part Four: II: "The Istari", Notes Cats of Berúthiel During the Third Age, the Queen Berúthiel of Gondor kept nine black cats and one white cat. The black cats spied on the Men of Gondor, but failed to hide the fact that they were spying. On the other hand, the white cat was ordered to spy on the black cats and did a better work than them, as the black cats never found out that they were being watched. When Berúthiel was exiled from Gondor, her black cats accompanied her. Prince of Cats In earlier concepts in the legendarium, Tevildo was the Prince of Cats and the demonic servant of Melko. He took the form of a great black cat with a collar of gold. His character eventually became Sauron.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 2: ''The Book of Lost Tales Part Two, I: "The Tale of Tinúviel" Dogs Dogs were four-legged beasts, which were usually domesticated in Middle-earth. They were closely related to wolves and Werewolves. During the Third Age, Beorn had several dogs who could walk on their hind legs, and carry things with their forelegs. They could set the table, and were capable of speech.The Hobbit, Chapter VII: "Queer Lodgings" Farmer Maggot kept three dogs, Grip, Fang and Wolf, to guard his farm.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter IV: "A Short Cut to Mushrooms" The greatest hound of the First Age was Huan, once a companion of Celegorm and later the companion of Lúthien. He was a sentient being capable of speech.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XIX: "Of Beren and Lúthien" Fish Fish were animals of rivers, springs, lakes, and the Great Sea. They were often hunted for food, as in the case of Gollum. As opposed to Gollum (who ate raw fish), Hobbits (specifically Samwise Gamgee) preferred cooked fish.The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers, Book Four, Chapter VI: "The Forbidden Pool" After being captured by Faramir and the Rangers of Ithilien, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee watched as Gollum hunted for fish in the Forbidden Pool. Gollum referred to fish as "juicy sweet". Boars Boars were wild pigs that roamed Middle-earth. They had great tusks that they would use for a weapon. The most famous boar in Middle-earth was the great Boar of Everholt living in the Firien Wood. He was hunted by Folca, the King of Rohan who eventually killed him but was mortally wounded by the great beast himself.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A: Annals of the Kings and Rulers, II: The House of Eorl Portrayal in adaptations Films In Peter Jackson's ''The Hobbit'' film trilogy, Dáin II Ironfoot arrived at the prelude of the Battle of Five Armies astride a large boar.The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (2014) References External link * * * * * * Category:Lists Category:Creatures